Hearts of Destiny
by Xxanimefan24xX
Summary: A new girl moves to Destiny Islands and Sora takes a liking to her. Will her damaged past be able to let him in? And what of Kairi? SoraxOC T for language
1. Chapter 1

A.N. ITS ME AGAINNNNN. This time I'm comin' at chu with a KH fanfic!1! KH is muh all time fav video game sooooo I hope you enjoy! R&R!

Sora was sparring with Riku in their world of Destiny Islands. Riku hit Sora's leg with his _bokken_ (A.N. _bokken_ means _wooden sword_ in japanese) and knocked him over into the sand.

"Hey Riku-kun~! That wasnt fair!" Sora complained, "You cant aim for my legs!"

"Yes i can! Im older, i can do what i want," Riku blew a raspberry at him.

Kairi ran up to the two of them and slapped Riku upside the head. "You cant just make up rules! Anyways, a boat just docked on the island! Theres a new family that moved in on the mainland. We should go introduce ourselves~!"

Sora stood up and brushed the sand off of him. "Really?! _Ikuzo_!" (A.N _ikuzo_ means _lets go!_ In japanese)

The three of them ran towards the dock. On the dock, Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus greeted a family. There was a Mom, a Dad, a Daughter, and a Son. Sora looked at the Daughter who looked totally out of place compared to her family.

She had deep cobalt blue orbs and long straight black hair with a streak of blue in it that matched her deep cobalt blue orbs. She wore ripped black tights, chunky black combat boots with a bunch of buckles and zippers, a pleated black leather skirt, and a black and blue striped tank top. Her nose was pierce and a silver chain connected her nose ring to her earring like Rachel Bolan (A.N. bassist from Skid Row for all you NORMIES). She looked disgruntled.

 _I wonder what her name is_ Sora thought. _She looks like a nice girl._

Soooo what do you think of the new girl on the island? No flames and if there are, I will use them to summon Axel (KH) and Axl (GNR). The temperurates will be RAGIN'. Thanks for reading! iiii]; )'

~Raven


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiiiii guyyyyz! Here's another chapter I hope you all like it :) if not then the heartless will come get you**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dont own kh BUT I own Yoru**

Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked up to the dock. The girl stared at Sora angrily. Just Sora. Nothing but Sora.

"Whatcha lookin at me like that for huh?" Sora asked.

The girl stuck her nose in the air. She didnt say anything. What was her deal that stupid jerk?

Kairi stuck her hand out for thw girl to shake, "Hi~! Im Kairi. Its nice to meet you!"

"Yoru," the girl said, and stared at Kairis hand. She shook it as if she didnt want to. As if it had germs

"And Im Riku," Riku introduced himself.

Sora mumbled, "Im Sora if you care or whatever."

It seemed like Yoru hadnt heard him speak. It was like he was a ghost or something.

Kairi smiled her usual big bright smile that was huge, "you should join us! Were building a raft cause we want to explore other worlds~"

Yorus deep cobalt blue eyes scanned Kairu. "Sure. Ill help. Sounds like fun."

Yoru followed Sora, Riku, and Kairi to the other side of the island. Kairi worked on building the raft, Riku went to look for fish, and Yoru and Sora to find other provisions (A.N. that means food for when you like travel and stuff, or so i think). Sora looked up at a coconut in the coconut tree.

Yoru was busy collecting mushrooms to notice that Sora stareted climbing the tree. She stopped and looked up at him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?!" Yoru screamed. Suddenly, the sky darkened which was weird because it was noon.

 _Oh no_ Yoru thouhgt. _Not again!_

A large black cloud formed over the island and it swirled and moved all around. Sora was still trying to climb the tree and didnt notice the giant blakc cloud over the island.

"Sora-kun~! Look out!" Yoru shouted. "Huh?" sora asked.

A light surrounded her hand and a keyblade appeared in her hand. A shadow lunged towards the tree sora was on, but Yoru knocked it away.

 _I have to defeat these monsters AGAIN?!_

 **Yoru is a keyblade wielder!? And whats going on, what does she mean "again"? Find out next time! R &R, no flames, it'll melt the sea salt ice cream iii];)'**

 **~Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYZZ Im back with another chapter! I hope it is to your likin :3c**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN KH. Otherwisse Axel would beh ALL MINE. I do own Yoru tho**

Yoru slashed at the shadow monster and it exploded into dust. Sora dropped from the tree and looked surprise.

"What _are_ those things?!" Sora yelled

Yoru smacked another monster out of the way. "They're called heartless"

Sora glanced at the water. The water violenlty slapped against the dock and rocked the boats docked there Two of the boats broke free from the rops holding them and they started to drift away.

"Riku's boat, and Kairi's too!" Sora exclaimed as they drifted away and behind the violent waves.

Yoru beat back more monsters. "Sora-kun~, a little help?!"

Sora looked in the girl's deep cobalt blue orbs in confusion. "But, but I dont have a weapon!"

Yoru grunted. "Fine, then lets get out of here! We need a place to hide~!"

"I know a place" Sora said and he lead Yoru into a cave towards the middle of the island.

The two of them stopped to catch their breath. The cave was small and dark and there appeared to be a drawing of two people facing each other in chalk on the wall. Yoru narrowed her cobalt blue orbs at it.

"Is that supposed to be you?" she asked. "Yeah" Sora replied. "The other person is Kairi-chan~."

 _Kairi-chan~? That other girl who greeted me on the island?_ Yoru didn't realize she was sneering.

"Hey whats with the face? Is it Kairi-chan? Shes really not that bad" Sora said. "Shes kinda bossy but shes a great friend."

Yoru didnt have time to respond as more shadow heartless appeared in the cave. She stood in front of sora, keyblade in hand. She braced for impact.

 **Let's all say this to Yoru! "THANK YOU FOR YOUR SERVICE YORU!" She's so brave. That's why i wrote her like this because she's so fucking brave. Holy shit just wowzers. I was inspired by so many things. I'm really rambly today goooooood gried. You know, I real,y wanna listen to Slash's new single. Is it good? Have you listened to it before? If you have then that's a shocker since it hasnt' been out that long at the time of writing this. I really like writing these author notes because I feel liek I can connecct with the readers. Let's you all have a little taste - just a listtle smidge - of what's going on. Have you ever heard of that song called "Ramble On" by Led Zeppelin? That's what I'm donig RIGHT NOW. Okay, thank you fro reading. Make sure you R &R. No flames or Axl and Axel will kcik your sorry ass!**

 **~Raven iiii]; )'**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYYYYYY GUUUUUUUUYS I'M BACK! Did you miss me?! I missed y'all. Y'see, i really missed writin' for the this story so I thought to myself "myself, let's write this chapter". So lo and behold, here is my chapter. Please read and review and subscribe and like and acomment and love me**

Yoru slashed at the shadow heartless. Several others leaped at herand Sora but she could barely hold them back. They were cornered in the corner of the cave.

"What should we do? We're surrounded!" Sora yelled. Yoru held the keyblade out in front of her and a beam of light shot form the end oblitrating the monsters in there path. Yoru pulled Soras arm & they ran out of the cave.

Strong winds blew across the island and pulled at there clothes and hair. Sora looked to his left at the bridge and saw Riku standing on it, motionless.

"Hey I think something's wrong with Riku-kun~!" Sora yelled over the ind. Yoru looked over at Riku unfazed. "So?" she said without emotion.

Sora stared at her in surprise. "Whattaya mean "so?"?! Riku-kun is one of my best friends and something isnt right with him! Lets go help him!"

Yoru rolled her eyes and mummbled, "whatever".

Sora lead her to the brudge and they faced Riku. Riku held out his hand to Sora and his eyes glowed gold.

"RIKU-kun~?!" Sora yelled. "What are you doing?! We need to get out of here!"

Riku said nothing and still held out his hand for Sora to take. Yoru put the keyblade in front of Sora as if to stop him.

"Wait" she said quietly. "Something isnt right."

"UH YEAH THATS WHAT IVE BEEN SAYING!" Sora shouted at her.

Suddenly darkenss swirled around riku and covered him. The wind blew in Sora and YOru's direction, bringing the darkness to them. When the shadow wind blew past them, RIku was gone ( **A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNN** ). Sora gasped.

"Riku-kun~?" Sora looked around the bridge for his best frined, but he was no where to be seen. The darkness still covered the island. More heartless appeared in front of them.

This time, a light surrounded Sora's hand and BAM a keyblade appeared!

Yoru summoned her keyblade and the two of them faced the walll of heartless. They started off strong but it seemed that the heartless swarm was only getting bigger by the minute.

"Yoru! Theirs too many of them!" Sora shouted as heartless jumped on him.

"We need to escape!" Yoru yelled back as she too was covered in heartless. It was too much for the both of them, and the two of them passed out

 **Did you LIKE IT?! I put a little more thought into it this time. Please r &r. I realy need reviews guys. My intellect is starting to dry up from lack of reviews. But dont be mean. This is the internet. No flmaes or Axl and Axel and Axle will kick you. Just once. No more.**

 **~Raven iiii]; )'**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYYYYYY GUUUUUUUUUUUYS! It's a-me, Mario! Jk it's raven. Here i am coming at you like hurricane with another chappieeeeeeee. The reviews are drying up so i spiced up this chapter for you, ahyuck! FORESHADOWINGGGGG. Please R &R thank you!**

Sora and Yoru woke up to a yellow dog in there faces. Sora shouted in surprize and tried to back away form the dog but he was up against a brick wall and he hit his head.

"Ow~" Sora complained as he rubbed the back of his head. The dog started barking and two figures starting walking down the alleyway he and Yoru were in.

Yoru jumped to her feet and faced the newcomers. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"My name's Goofy, ahyuck," the first guy said.

"And I'm Donald" the other guy quacked becasue he was a duck and Goody was a dog. "And this is our boss's dog, Pluto."

Yoru and Sora looked at them in confusion. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they both said.

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora in particular in amazment. They put theur heads tigehter and started whsipering aggresively.

Sora and Yoru looked at each other and then DOnalf and Goofy turned to them again. "You should come with us, AhYuCk," Goofy ahyucked. "We can show you around Traverse Town, ahyuck!"

Sora scratched his head. "Traverse Town..? Then does that mean we're in another World?"

Yoru scoffed. " Of course it does, dummy"

Sora pouted and folded his arms over his chest. "Hey~! Dont call me a dummy you dummy!"

Yoru and Sora bickered while Donald and Goofy watched.

"Ahyuck! Ahyuck! AhyUCK!" Goofy Ahyucked. Goofy was really good at Ahyucking, it was an artform passed down the Goof line for generations! Alas, his son Max was not that good at ahyucking becasue it embarrassed him.

"Wtf is a "ahyuck"?" Yoru asked. She threw a hand over her mouth because of the accursed word. Teh word? Why….its AHYUCK.

"I dunno" sora said with a concerned look ojn his face. Wtf is a ahyuck?

"A ahyuck is a ahyuck." Goofy said.

Sora and Yoru shrugged at each other. ANYWAYS, Donald and Goofy to show the two of them around Traverse Town. The First District had a lot of little shops. The Second Distract had more shops and a factory. The Third District was colorful and had many bright lights. They all went back to the fFirst District and went into the biggest shop there.

"This here is Cid's shop, ahyuck," Goofy said and he pointed to the man with blonde hair behind the counter. He looked disgruntled.

"Its nice to meet you sir!" Sora smiled. Cid grunted in response.

"I like this guy," Yoru said.

The group went back outside and there stood a tall but not old man with a scar on his face stood menacingly.

"Theyll keep coming at you, as long as you two wield those Keyblade," the man said. The Keyblades materialized in there hands.

"What?" Sora and Yoru said simultaneously.

"Lets see how well you two do against me."

 **Good chappie XDDDD**

' **Orry for not updating this story. It's hard to write for. And I was busy writing for other stuff. Which is also hard to do .**

 **Please leave reviews. All reviews any reviews becasue tehres no reviews to be seen except fro that one nice user named Animequeen82. You all could be like her and leave reviews. Yes chapters will get longer.**

 **No flames or axl and axel and axle will KICK YOUR ASSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **~Raven**

 **Iiii]; )'**


End file.
